narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Komitsu
is the younger brother of Ōmitsu. Background Komitsu and Ōmitsu are the much younger brothers of Kodaka and Kiiro. After the deaths of their parents, Kodaka and Kiiro had to start taking freelance work from the hidden villages in order to support the family. This frequently kept them from Komitsu and Ōmitsu, who had to look after themselves. Kodaka would send them messages with his bees telling them how much he missed them. Kiiro eventually returned to Komitsu and Ōmitsu and told them that Kodaka died while fighting Akatsuki. They misunderstood this as meaning he was killed by Akatsuki, and so they blamed Akatsuki and its members for his death. Kiiro traveled around with Komitsu and Ōmitsu, selling honey from his bees to make a living. When they found a field of rare white flowers in the Valley of Lies, they were able to start producing enough honey for them to settle down there. Because of how important the flowers were to their livelihood, Kiiro warned Komitsu and Ōmitsu not to play near them. Blank Period Akatsuki Hiden: Evil Flowers in Full Bloom Komitsu plays in the field of flowers with Ōmitsu, throwing paper shuriken at each other as they pretend to be ninja. Ōmitsu is much better at throwing shuriken than Komitsu, and Komitsu reveres Ōmitsu's skill. When they expend their inventory of shuriken, Komitsu begins gathering the shuriken from the ground when a gust of wind starts carrying them away. He chases after them, not noticing that he's headed for a ravine. Just as Komitsu starts going over the edge he is caught by Sasuke Uchiha, who has also gathered all of the paper shuriken. Komitsu tries to insist that he knew what he was doing but, on seeing how relieved Ōmitsu is by Sasuke's intervention, thanks Sasuke for the help. Because of Sasuke's obvious skill, Komitsu asks if he is Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke is so surprised by the question that he doesn't respond, further convincing Komitsu. Komitsu asks "Naruto" to help them train and Ōmitsu is unable to calm him. Sasuke agrees, but first corrects them about his name. After a few hours of training, Komitsu shows clear improvement, finally managing to actually hit the targets he aims at. Komitsu is proud of himself, but notices that the sun is setting: the sky is growing dark and the clouds are turning red. It reminds him of Akatsuki. Ōmitsu corrects Komitsu that "akatsuki" refers to daybreak, not sunset. When Komitsu continues to remain quiet, Ōmitsu is forced to confess to Sasuke that their family was killed by Akatsuki. Kiiro finds them and lectures Komitsu and Ōmitsu yet again not to play among the flowers. They apologize to him and introduce him to Sasuke; Ōmitsu explains how Sasuke saved Komitsu, despite Komitsu's protests not to. Kiiro sends them home to fetch a bottle of medicinal honey to give Sasuke as thanks. They comply, and also bring Kiiro's infant son. Sasuke accepts the honey and departs. Komitsu and Ōmitsu wave to him and implore him to visit again.